Crimes of War
by kelles
Summary: Father Anderson saves the life of his adversary, Integral Hellsing during the war with Millenium and realizes that war changes all of the rules even those of his Church & his oath to God. AAxI. [WIP]


Author's Note: This story takes place after volume 7 during the war with Millenium. Some manga spoilers.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Hellsing.

* * *

Father Alexander Anderson asked himself what in the hell he was doing. He had gotten separated from his Iscariot comrades and was carrying the leader of Hellsing in his arms. Maxwell would not like this at all. Of course, at this moment in time, Father Anderson did not care what his superior thought. They had gotten caught in the crossfire between Maxwell's army of knights and Millenium soldiers. He had tried to stop Integral as she ran into the street trying to trying to gain cover from the fire. Someone – he wasn't sure whose side they were on – had struck her down with their car. The woman was unconscious now and he was worried. The priest asked himself why he should even care what happend to her. Was she not a sinner, a heretic? Did she not employ the devil himself, Alucard? Still, looking down on her angelic face, Anderson couldn't deny that he cared for the woman. Why else would the priet be doing what he was now? 

"Where in the bloody hell should I go?" he said out loud to no one in particular. London was in ruins, most of the buildings destroyed or in flames. He wondered if there were any hospitals left standing. He prayed that there was. Integral was hurt – not badly, but she needed medical attention. If Anderson could only get inside some place, he could lay her down. Finally, he saw a building up a head that was still standing – and it wasn't on fire. The building looked like it was some sort of church. i Perfect /i , he thought. There may even be medical supplies. Anderson looked down at his charge. Even injured, with her face covered in blood and her hair in disarray, Alexander thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her face, even in sleep, portrayed such power and strength. It was these qualties that attracted him to her.

_Now I know I've lost my mind – for good._

The door was unlocked but the building was deserted. It appeared to be a Catholic Church. _Ahh, finally some good luck._ Father Anderson laid the Hellsing woman down on a pew while he went in search of blankets and supplies. The building had been ransacked by humans or vampires, already. The priest did not expect to have much luck. He managed to find some blankets and holy water. _Perhaps I can use these to clean her wounds._

"Where in the bloody hell am I? Alucard?" Integral called out as she tried to get up. "Damn it!" Her leg was just throbbing. She tried to bend but even that heard too much. Integral had a feeling that it was broken. She tried to remember the last thing she saw. Alucard had changed his appearance. Integral had to admit she kind of liked it. He was dressed in battle armor from a much earlier time and had a beard. She had ordered him to attack the Millenium army and he had taken his army of dead souls while she and Seras stayed behind. Finally, she remembered. Some new Millenium vampires started to fire on her, Seras, and Iscariot. Integral had seen a building across the street that would have provided excellent cover. She had taken off on her own. Seras was in the middle of battling other vampires, as was the members of Iscariot. The last thing Integral could remember was the damn headlights. _Some idiot intentionally ran me over with their car!_ Now Integral Hellsing was furious. _How dare they?_ She still did not have a clue of how she had ended up in this church.

Anderson heard her calling for her vampire and felt the anger within him grow. _Why would she depend on a demon like him?_ He suppressed his anger. This was war and they both had a common enemy so there was really no sense in fighting now. He saw her trying to get up and had to suppress a chuckle. Anderson admired the woman's spirit and strength.

"Sir Hellsing? Your vampire is not here. He is fighting the demons from Millenium."

Integral mouth dropped open and her eyes nearly fell off of her face. "Father Anderson?"

"Yes, Sir Hellsing, it is me. You were hit by a car when you tried to get away from the gunfire. The bastards ran you down as soon as they recognized you. No one else was around so I brought you here. That building that you were running to – erupted in fire when we were a few blocks from it."

"And Seras? Is she okay?"

"I imagine she is. The vampire was killing the Millenium vampires. two and three at a time. She has become quite powerful since our first meeting."

"What about Alucard? What is my servant doing?"

Father Anderson clenched his teeth. "I believe he is destroying Millenium – along with what remains of your city." It was the most neutral thing he could say.

"If Alucard didn't destroy London, they would."

"That is probably true, Sir Hellsing." He changed the subject, trying to avoid an arguement. "I've got some bandages and holy water. We should get your wounds cleansed before infection sets in."

"Thank you, Father Anderson, for your kindness." Integral smiled sincerely at the priest. If he had not come to her rescue, she may very well be dead.

"No need to thank me, Sir Hellsing. I am only doing what God would want me to do."

"Well, thank you anyway. By the way, has anyone seen Walter? I'm wondering if he is their prisoner or if he's been…"

"I heard some news on your butler, Sir Hellsing. I'm not sure if you'll want to know. The news is not good."

"Father Anderson! I must know. What is his status? He has been invaluble to both me and the Hellsing organization. The man practically raised me when my father died.. Tell me – now, Father."

Father Anderson sat down next to Integral Hellsing. He never liked to give families bad news and this was no different. "Sir Hellsing, there were reports that he was working for Millenium now and there appears to be more disturbing news."

"What is it? Tell me!" Integral could not believe her butler, her friend was working for the enemy. _This must be all part of some terrible nightmare. It cannot be happening. Please God, let me wake up._

"The information Iscariot has is that Walter appears to be under their control. It seems he has been altered in some way. Some even seem to think that your butler has been turned into a midian."

Integral Hellsing couldn't stop the tears that came. This was worse then if he had died. To use her own men against her and not just any man; Millenium was using the person she trusted most in this world. Integral slammed her fist into the pew – again and again. It was starting to hurt now but she kept punching it with all her strength. Blood was starting to flow from hand but she could care less.

Alexander Anderson had to grab her wrists to stop Integra from breaking them. Touching her flesh sent a pleasant sensation throughout the Priest's body. It was not one he was accustomed to. Anderson almost let go of her hands when he realized that touching her made him want to do much more. Her safety was in his hands. If the priest did not protect Integral from herself, who would? No, Father Anderson knew he had to be strong and fight the desires that were growing within him. But, how he longed to stroke her long soft hair and comfort her in his arms.  
Instead, he did the proper thing and merely spoke to her.

"Sir Hellsing! Please stop. I know you are angry – so am I. You can't hurt yourself because of those demons."

Integral looked at Father Anderson. There was something strange about the way the priest was looking at her but she could not put her fingers on it. Suddenly, it became all too clear to Integral, that right now they were not rivals. He was not an Iscariot member and she was not the leader of Hellsing. No, the war had changed all of that. They were comrades in arms, fighting for their survival. She looked at her wrists being held by his. Integral had to admit his touch felt quite nice on her skin. She pushed that thought out of her mind. _Ridiculous – he is a Catholic and I a Protestant. Besides we are in the middle of a war…_ She found herself staring into Anderson's eyes. It was unnerving to Integral and she knew someone had to to break the silence of the awkward moment.

"Father Anderson, you're right. I won't hurt myself over those fools." She waited a few minutes for the priest to let go of her wrists but he did not. Integral smirked. "You can let go of my hands now, Father."

The priest felt his face get warm as he blushed just a little. "Excuse me, I'm sorry Sir Hellsing. I guess my mind was on other things." He dropped her hands immediately. _Funny, why didn't I want to let go?_

"That's quite all right, Father Anderson, who can blame you? So – what are out plans? Are we going to wait here until the war is over?"

Alexander thought about Integral's question. He had not given it much thought. His primary goal had been getting her safe. The priest had achieve that objective but what now? "I thought, Sir Hellsing, we would try to get through the night."

"We won't be safe in here long, Father Anderson." Integral said matter-of-factly.

The priest nodded. "I know, Sir Hellsing. When the sun comes out, I'll have to look for a car. I don't want to leave you alone during the night. There are two many demons roaming the countryside."

Integral nodded. Ordinarily the Hellsing leader would never want protection from the Vatican – especially from Father Anderson. In the past, the Priest had acted insane. _That was mostly around Alucard and he tends to have that effect on Catholics._ Integral knew the danger she was in and was grateful for Anderson's help. Her leg felt like it was broken and Integral knew she was would be vulnerable if the church was attacked.

Father Anderson brought the blankets and water over to Integral Hellsing. The wound on her leg looked vicious and he did not want it to get infected. He had heard many of the hospitals had been destroyed or taken over by Millenium. The priest ripped up one of the blankets into long strips so they could be used as bandages and cloths. He brought them over to Integral. Alexander started to blush. Integral would have to remove her long pants in order for him to attend to her wound. As Anderson thought of touching her bare leg, he started to get aroused. _What am I thinking? She is a Protestant, a sinner. I am a Priest and have taken vows. What is happening to me?_ Alexander was suddenly glad that he had on his long coat. The priest would not want Integral to know the kind of effect that she had on him.

Integral looked at Father Anderson as he prepared the bandages. "Just what do you think you are doing, Father Anderson?" Her voice challenged him.

"Sir Hellsing, we must clean the wound on your leg. But, I'm afraid that, umm-errr" The priest for the first time in his life, stuttered. He just couldn't tell the Protestant that she needed to remove her pants.

Integral chuckled. The priest's embarrassment was almost endearing. "Father, would you like me to take my trousers off?" Integral knew how naughty that sounded but she could not resist seeing if Anderson could get more embarrassed. Apparently, the answer was yes.

Father Anderson felt his face flush over in response to Integral's question. And he felt the bulge in his pants grow. "Sir Integral, I mean only to prevent an infection."

Integral laughed. "Yes, Father. I know. You are after all, a priest, are you not? I'll remove my trousers so we can get my leg cleaned up."

Anderson just started at Integral Hellsing, not saying a word.

"Well, are you going to **watch** me undress, Father?"

"Of course not, Sir Hellsing. He-eer's a blanket for you to cover up with. I'll go check the front door again to give you some privacy."

Integral grinned triumphantly. "Thank you, Father."

As he heard Integral struggle to remove her pants, Father Anderson tried to resist the images of temptation that were appearing in his mind.

Integral Hellsing laying there in only her knickers and blouse.

Integral Hellsing removing her bra, her knickers.

Integral Hellsing completely nude.

Finally, the image and sensation of him inside of the Protestant tormented the Priest as he fought not to look at Integral as she pulled the blanket over her bare legs. Father Anderson had cheated just a little and snuck a peak. Her leg, though bloody and bruised, were still tempting him. The priest longed to run his hands down them, and feel their softness.

"Father Anderson, I'm ready now. I guess we can try to bandage my leg."

As he walked over towards Integral Hellsing, the priest felt nervous for the first time in his life.  
_How am I going to hide my sinful feelings from her?_ What disturbed him even more was the fact that Father Anderson did not know if he would be able to resist them.


End file.
